


The Only Way

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More a sketch than a story of how the pairings become a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way

Falling into Roy had not been the **smartest** thing Dinah had done when she pushed herself away from the catastrophe of Oliver Queen and Star City and the loss of the girl she'd taken in.

It did, however, give her a safety line. He'd never hurt her, he'd never leave her. Maybe she did feel a twinge of guilt for using his love that way, but honestly? She loved him so much that it really couldn't last in the long run.

Hal watched it, tried not to interfere, and called others off her back when they wanted to call her immoral. He did not know for certain, but he thought there was far more than just running from Ollie's mess driving her, and the relationship had pulled Roy away from the pain of losing Dick Grayson at least.

`~`~`~`~`

The day the world court was stunned into announcing Slade Wilson free of all guilt related to events of the past two years, Dinah fainted, with a ring-slung hand just barely catching her. Roy was at her side instantly, listening to the news, his lips pressed so thin that the white lines clearly were showing. He angrily shrugged off Hal's help, picked up his lover, and carried her through the slideways home.

Hal turned back to the broadcast, eyes narrowing, but told himself no matter Dinah's taste in men, she couldn't possibly have chosen that low.

`~`~`~`~`

It was Dinah who held Roy close and tight, murmuring soft words of love when news came that Dick Grayson nor Nightwing had been sighted in Gotham or New York in over a week. She ignored her own tears; she deserved this, for not having seen that her chosen man had been replaced, but she ached for Roy. Once Slade chose a lover, as it was obvious to both of them he had, he did not give them up until they chose differently.

And Dick would never leave Slade.

`~`~`~`~`

It was nearly a year later. The League was doing fine, even if their Chair Person and her lover were a bit reckless every time they went out. The senior Titans had done well for themselves, finally remembering how to be a team all over again, even if Nightwing had never come back to them.

So neither one of the reckless pair honestly expected to see **him** there at the door. Roy stood back, letting Dick enter, not believing his eyes, while Dinah took one look, offered drinks, and then tried to leave the room.

His voice caught her, and asked her to stay, even as he reached out a shaking hand to touch Roy's cheek.

The Bird and her Arrow could hardly believe what he had to say.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade looked up at them, anger in his eye at the sneakiness of his lover in going behind his back. Yes he had missed Dinah. Yes, he knew Dick missed Roy. But this thing, this arrangement that only a Titan would think of, couldn't possibly work. There were issues like corpses lying on all that had ever been between he and Dinah, and Roy was only alive because Dick **did** love him, after the death of his ex-wife.

So hearing Roy apologize to him for that crassness said in a moment when no one had been thinking clearly cut him to the quick, made him listen a little harder than he wanted to.

But it was Dinah's chin in the air, her flat statement that all she'd done to make herself the amazing fighter she was had been to free him from madness that decided he should let her talk.

Dick and Roy waited anxiously, as the elder pair went to a bedroom for just that.

`~`~`~`~`

It would never be a solid foursome the way Dick, Roy, Donna, and Kory might have been in younger days. But there were three entwined couples between the four of them, and Dinah proved right. The more Roy and Slade learned of one another, the more alike they had to admit to being, on some issues. It was the beginning of a friendship, and that was far more than any of the four had counted on at any point in their past.


End file.
